ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Juniper Brett
Juniper Brett, usually called by her nickname Junie, was the District 7 Female in the 39th Hunger Games. Loud and rambunctious, Junie was a lover of life, both hers and others. Working in the lumberyards of District 7, she was often exposed to catastrophic injuries to other workers, and as a teenager began assisting the nurses who responded. She learned quickly, and by the time of the Reaping was fairly accomplished in first aid. When helping an injured person, Junie's whole demeanor would change: she would become serious and confident, focused on the well-being of her patient. Games Description (39th Hunger Games) Juniper was reaped at age seventeen into the 39th Hunger Games. She was confident in her abilities, inspired by the strong performance of River Summers in the last Games. She came off well in the parade and interviews, where her clothes carried the theme of juniper trees and berries. She allied with the District 6 Female Ree Morning, and the two both survived the bloodbath, though they were rattled by the discovery that the arena was a throwback to the Jurassic: and crawling with dinosaurs. The two girls kept to the trees, gathering water from the leaves, and they soon became very close. Despite a few narrow escapes from more aggressive dinosaur muttations, the alliance managed well for several days. Then a feast was called. Fearing the wrath of the gamemakers if they failed to attend, the two went. Both Junie and Ree along with four other tributes were killed when the gamemakers sent a meteor sailing into the middle of the feast. The allies faced the extinction hand in hand. All Stars: Non-Careers Junie was resurrected for the non-careers All Star Games, along with over seventy other tributes. She allied with two district partners: her idol, River Summers, and River Fellows. The three girls made it unscathed until the field was whittled down to just over thirty, but the alliance was fraying. Believing Ever to be a traitor, River attacked and stabbed her in the chest. Junie broke up the fight, but the damage was done. Ever hovered between life and death, fighting the blood loss and a punctured lung, and Junie slowly realized the truth: Ever had tried to kill River. Tired of seeing her suffering and aching with the betrayal, Juniper overdosed her ally while River was outside collecting herself. River never came back. She had deserted the alliance. For a few more days Junie hung on, her conscience torturing her over her betrayal of Ever's trust. Then she was ambushed at her camp by Elara Angelo, who, unafraid to fight dirty, fought with tooth and nail. Eye gouged and finger nearly severed, Junie was in no position to dodge Elara's knife when it came. She placed fifteenth out of more than seventy. Personality Junie is loud and wild and loves life, but she's also responsible and respectful when the situation calls for it. She laughs a lot, but isn't giggly, rather it is for the sheer joy of it. She's a very joyful personality, and seeing other people suffer hurts her more than she lets on. She likes to help others, and is frequently called upon in accidents as being able to sober up and take charge quickly. After her Games, Juniper's wild spirit has quieted. She has sobered and faced death. She now vacillates between her desire to help and her desire to live. Trivia * Junie is named for the juniper tree. * Her token in the arena was a leather bracelet with several acorns attached. * Her favorite color is green. * By being Reaped, she missed her brother's wedding by one month. * She wasn't a fan of the Games, but she idolized the grit and spunk of District 7 tribute River Summers.